1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle panel attachment arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle panel or trim panel that includes a clip supporting section that securely retains an attachment clip installed to the clip supporting section.
2. Background Information
A vehicle panel includes a plurality of openings that are shaped to receive an attachment fastener or clip. The clip is a snap fitting fastener having a first portion that is inserted into the opening of the vehicle panel. Thereafter, a second portion of the clip is snap fitted to an aperture in a door fixing the door panel to the door.